All the wrong places
by narutonoob66
Summary: He won't let this happen to Sasuke.. full summary inside
1. Where'd you go?

Yeah yeah, I know, its a lot, but whatever..

Disclaimer: I don't own this, Kishimoto-sama does

Warnings: yaoi, abuse, rape, language, violence.. the whole nine yards kids, and angst too.. lots of that.. oh yeah, the violence and abuse and rape and shit.. is all really discriptive, so if you have issues reading that kind of stuff, please don't read this..

Pairings: NejixSasu

Summary: Its hard to be a good whore when you're only 13 and you've never done this before..

**All the wrong place: Chapter one: Where'd you go?**

Uchiha Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hyuuga Neji, almost fearing for his life. He'd never spent a night alone that he could remember, and he didn't want to start now. He shivered, giving up his attempts to hold in his sobs, as the older boy hugged back.

"Sasuke, you have to let me go now, before I get in trouble.. ok?" Neji commanded gently, rubbing the smaller boy's back reassuringly. It hurt him to leave Sasuke alone, especially in a place like this. That bastard better not set a finger on his Sasuke while he was gone. If he did, Neji swore he'd..

"Hyuuga! Get out here, before I have to come get you myself!"

Both boys jumped slightly at the stern voice, pulling away from each other's embrace. Neji pressed a gentle kiss to the younger boy's forehead. "I'll be back tommorow morning, ok?"

"Hyuuga! Don't make me come get you..!" The voice barked again, irritation laced in the words.

"I'm coming, Orochimaru-sama.." Neji called, picking up Sasuke's nearly weightless body and laying him in his bed, tucking him comfortably under the blankets. "I love you.." The white-eyed teen turned and left the room, his fear tucked away deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Ahh, Momochi-san, this is one of our.. freshest. He's never been used before, I assure you'll enjoy him. He's very obediant, quiet, and most of all, he's great with that lovely mouth of his." The dark-haired man explained, pushing Neji towards the taller, scarier man.

"Yes, he seems quiet the charmer. How much do you want for him?" This 'Momochi-san' asked, pulling the brunette against his leg.

"Oh, he's not for sale, but you can have him for one night. Premire's are only up for sale after one year past their first.. night out. But he's starting at three thousand a night. Does this.. displease you, Zabuza, sir?"

"No, not at all. Three thousand is worth it for a virgin, don't you think?"

Neji tensed, a virgin? He'd heard some of the older boys talking about things they'd been made to do, but he didn't think this is what Orochimaru actually expected of him. He wanted to say no, but he knew if he did, it would probably result in beatings until he couldn't breath..

He closed his eyes and was determined to not let this get to him, he'd have to think positive if he'd ever make it through this. The Hyuuga bit his lip to hold back a cry as he was picked up by his arm, carried effortlessly from the building into a car where he was tossed in the back seat. He lay slumped over on the floor board until he heard the engine turn off, he sat up, looking out of the window to see where they were. It was too dark for him to see, and he gasped softly when the door opened and he was jerked from the car. His breath caught in his throat as he felt himself being tripped, falling flat on his face on the cold cement. A whimper escaped his lips as he felt the skin on his jaw and chin scrape open, blood trickling down his neck.

"Get up, whore.." The voice demanded, and Neji did as he was told. He pushed himself up on his knees, making to stand only to feel a foot pressed firmly in his back. "I think I like you on your knees.." The foot pushed down, pressing his face back into the cement, irritating the fresh wounds on his skin. "Get up.."

Neji grimaced as he pulled up from the ground, he could feel the blood dripping from his chin, slidding down his neck into his shirt. The white-eyed teen finally made it to his feet, shutting his eyes tight as he felt strong fingers tangle themselves in his hair. If there was one thing he hated, it was other people touching his hair.. He strived to keep his long brown locks in perfect order all the time, or tied loosely behind his neck, and it made him feel slightly self-consious to even think a single strand was out of order.

The long fingers tugged him forward, dragging him by his hair into the small house the man lived in. Neji's white eyes stayed shut as he felt light threatening to burn underneath his lids with a promise to scorch his senesitive orbs. He grunted softly as he was pushed onto something soft, assuming it was a matress. His eyes opened slowly to confirm his assumptions.

"Now why don't you be a good little boy and take your clothes off for me?" The older male asked, though the question wasn't really a question, just a command softened a little. When Neji made no move to undress, Zabuza began to stress his dominance over him. He grabbed the pale teen's hair again, tugging him up onto his knees. "Look, you'll do what I say, when I say it. Got it?"

The Hyuuga nodded feebly, pulling his shirt over his head once the grip receeded. He bit his lip to hold in any protests as he unbottoned his shorts, sliding them down along with his boxers. He sat back on the bed, pulling the garments past his ankles and letting them fall unceremoniously to the floor. Neji barely suppressed a shudder when he heard a zipper come undone from behind him.

"Turn around, boy.."

The brunette turned, finding the dark-haired man had taken off his shirt and was sitting down, leaning against a headboard with his pants unzipped. The man smirked, grabbing Neji's small wrist and forcing his hand on his growing arousal. His fingers curled and rested over the smaller boy's, guiding his hand up and down in order to harden himself completly.

The white-eyed teen's face changed into a look of disgust as he felt the warm flesh under his fingers, slightly damp from sweat. He could feel the perspiration from his own hands mingling with the sweat from Zabuza's erection, and it made him want to vomit. But soon, his hand was pulled away.. Though he didn't take comfort in that just yet, he knew worse would be to come.

A hand slid into his hair, pushing him down roughly. Neji's hands pressed into the mattress instinctivly, keeping himself from being pushed all the way down.

"Don't resist me, you should be happy that I picked you over all those other boys.. Therefore, you do what I want.." The hand pushed harder, "Suck.." and Neji closed his eyes, anything but doing this, he'd do.. anything..

He mentally cursed himself for being so weak as a few tears slid down his cheeks, and he forced himself to finish the task at hand. His mouth opened, and he allowed the first few inches of the man's arousal to be pushed in. He grimaced at the salty taste of sweat on the hot skin, ignoring the urge to gag as he was forced to take in the whole thing, his lips burned with the want to pull away. The Hyuuga's body shivered, the feeling of Zabuza pressing into his throat helping him to realize how life would be probably until he died..

Neji allowed himself to feel a little bit of relief as he was pulled up, the hardness removed from his mouth. That feeling was soon gone as he was pressed face down into a pillow, his legs forced apart. "Nn- no... please, no.." He begged when he felt the man's heavy body press on top of him.

"No complaints, just shut up and take it like a good little whore.."

Neji bit back a whimper as he felt something pressing into his entrance, but couldn't hold it back as the man pressed all the way in. It burned, it hurt, it was so uncomfortable.. The Hyuuga allowed himself to sob softly into the pillow as 'Momochi-san' began thrusting full force inside of his small body. _'This isn't happening, its all a dream and I'll wake up with Sasuke and I'll be happy..'_ He told himself, focusing on the pillow scraping against his wounds as his body shifted up and down in time with the thrusts, just so he could ignore the pain and burning back there.. But soon enough, the burning became worse as he felt a wet warmth seeping into his body. His fingers curled into the pillow in anger, and he made a mental promise never to let this happen to Sasuke.

-

Sasuke lay alone in his bed, his pillow hugged tight to his chest. He really wanted to know where Neji had gone and what was happening to him. The pale boy didn't like to sleep by himself, he just couldn't do it. And more so, he wanted to know what had been going on with Neji the past few nights. Normally, they just slept in the same bed, nothing special. But the older teen had been whispering nightly 'I love you' and giving him stray kisses.. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it just confused him. Actually, he prefered to be closer.. He just wished the Hyuuga were here..

-insert time break here-

Neji walked quietly into the door of his room, having given Orochimaru the few bills Zabuza had payed him extra for the night. He was fully expecting the small hug from Sasuke, yet still, it startled him somewhat to feel the arms wrap weakly around him.

"Neji, I was cold last night.." Sasuke small voice informed him, his pale legs carried him back to his bed as he pulled Neji by his wrist. "Where'd you go?"

The older teen just shook his head, indicating he didn't want to talk about it. He pulled himself under the worn blankets, burying his face in the pillow. The memories of those dreadful fingers in his hair invaded his mind, causing him to permit his tears to flow. He sat up, reaching over to the table next to his bed, he grabbed his brush. As he pulled the tie from his hair, he noticed a weight had settled in his lap, looking down to see Sasuke's head resting against his thighs. Their eyes met for a brief second before Neji looked away, beginning the long task of brushing out his hair. As much as he would have liked not to, he jumped slightly when the younger teen's pale fingers reached up to touch his cheek, wiping softly at the tears.

"Why are you crying, Neji?" Sasuke asked, suprisingly unaware of what this place really was. From this view, he noticed several forming scabs on his chin and jaw line.

"I don't wanna talk about it.. Not right now, at least." He explained, dropping his brush to the floor. His perfect posture changed, and his shoulders drooped, his head hung uncharacteristicly. White eyes closed, and his shoulders shook softly at first before the shudder's progressed into full on racks of his whole body.

Sasuke sat up, brows furrowed in confusion. What had happened to Neji last night? He wanted to find out, but just thoughts of the subject made the older teen cry.. He was about to pull the brunette into a hug, when the Hyuuga slid from the bed, planting himself in front of the mirror on the other side of the room.

Neji stared at his reflection, his eyes were swollen and his cheeks were red. He tilted his head upward, noting the marks on his face weren't bleeding anymore. His legs and thighs hurt, serving as a reminder of the previous nights events. "He said that.. that I should feel _special_.. that he picked me over everybody else. But honestly, I don't see why he did picked me.. Is it.. my hair?" His fingers moved up absently, pulling all the dark strands together in his hand as he moved it over his shoulder. "If it is.. I don't want it.. I don't want my hair at all if all its going to get me is this.." In his fit, he gripped his hair, picking up the pair of scissors he kept for trimming his locks every now and then. He closed his eyes tight, ignoring his mental protests, and roughly cut chunks and chunks at a time out. He dropped the scissors to the floor, and opened his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks as he witnessed his reflection. The Hyuuga's brown locks were suprisingly even, but it still looked horrible, barely covered his ears now.

"Neji?" Sasuke called from his place on the bed, maybe he should have intervened before the older teen actually cut his hair off.. He slid from the bed, sitting quietly behind the white-eyed teen. The pale teen watched their reflections, his heart clenching as he stared at the many tears running down Neji's cheeks.

"It.. it looks really bad, dosen't it?" The Hyuuga whispered, tears slipping in the corners of his mouth as he spoke. "Don't lie to me and say it dosen't look all that bad just to make me feel better.."

"Neji.." Sasuke sighed, he couldn't tell him his hair looked bad.. Especially since the locks seemed to be his pride. "What happened to you?" He asked, resting his hand on the older teen's shoulder. It must have been really bad, to make Neji cut off his hair.

"I.. Sasuke, this is really bad..I can't let his happen to you, too." The brunette turned around slowly, avoiding the younger teen's charcoal eyes. "He made me go with this man last night.. and.. he did things to me.. It's not right, Sasuke..." He paused, standing up to go lay in his bed, the pale teen following behind him. "Make it go away.." He mumbled, face hid once again in his pillow.

Sasuke sighed softly, so that's what happened. He agreed with Neji, it wasn't right.. "I'm sorry, Neji.. Is there anything I can do?" He asked, hand settling on the brunette's back.

Neji just shook his head, taking comfort in the small hand. He turned over, pulling Sasuke's body on top of his. "Just lay down with me.."

(A.N.. um? how bad was that? I hope it wasn't too horrible.. this took a long time actually, a few days, didn't know what I wanted to do with it.. should I continue? I hope you guys like it.. )


	2. Punishment

(wootness)

Warnings: yaoi, abuse, rape, language, violence.. the whole nine yards kids, and angst too.. lots of that.. oh yeah, the violence and abuse and rape and shit.. is all really discriptive, so if you have issues reading that kind of stuff, please don't read this..

Pairings: NejixSasu (I'm not really sure how to go about this part of the chapter with them.)

Summary: Its hard to be a good whore when you're only 13 and you've never done this before..

**All the wrong places: Chapter two: Punishment**

"Hyuuga-san. Orochimaru requests your presence at the dinner table." The gray-haired teen informed Neji, who was currently facing the opposite wall. "Please come down."

"I'm not hungry." The brunette answered, grimicing at the man's name.

"You do not have to eat, Hyuuga-san, but Orochimaru-sama says if you don't come down, he'll sell Sasuke next week."

At this, Neji rolled over, glaring hell at the older teen. (A.N/ the other teen is Kabuto) "That's sick, that's fucking twisted." He spat, standing from his bed and pushing past the boy.

"Well, do you think any of us would be here if we had the choice? You'll just have to learn to accept it." Kabuto called to him as the Hyuuga walked down the stairs, his head hung as he moved.

Neji didn't look up as he sat in the seat next to Sasuke, letting his hand slide over to gently pet the Uchiha's thigh.

"Hyuuga-san, I see you've.. altered.. your apperance. Why is that?" Orochimaru asked, eyes narrowing. How dare this boy do something without permission.

"This is my body, I can choose to do what I want with it." Neji explained, ignoring the food placed before him. His hand moved to push his hair behind his ear, and he mentally cursed himself when he found the hair was too short. But it was for the better..

"Actually, it is not your body. You're family sold you to me, it seemed they didn't care for you. Therefore, you are _my_ property, and you will not do anything without my permission. Understood?"

"Are you gonna beat me for it? I hardly think these men will want a boy with such marks on him."

Orochimaru stood from where he sat, making his way around the table. His fingers formed a death like grip on what little hair Neji had left, pulling him up from his chair. "In my office. _Now."_ He demanded, pushing the boy in that direction.

Stubbornly, the Hyuuga walked towards the man's office, his heart rate was speeding up. What would be his punishment for defiance this time? Once inside, he took a seat in a chair, keeping his fear from bleeding into his expression.

"So, you think you're going to be rebelious? That's not going to help you much, Hyuuga. Would you like to know your punishment?" The man's voice drawled out from behind him, cold fingers tracing over his cheek.

"I'm guessing it's something humiliating.. either that, or you'll beat me till I can't breathe." Neji answered smartly, not caring at this point what happened to him.

"No no, not at all. You've ruined your appearance; no man will want you now. They'll want someone prettier. Someone like.."

"...Sasuke.." The Hyuuga whispered, the name falling from his lips without him meaning to.

"What an excellent choice. I'm sure Momochi-san will enjoy him."

"You're fucked up.." Neji informed him, pushing the hand away from his face, only for it to be brought back down sharply against his cheek. "Don't even think about selling him.. He's twelve, are you crazy?"

"You handled it just fine, Hyuuga. You're just a year older." The pale man answered, moving around to kneel in front of the teen. "In fact, I don't even see why any man wanted you in the first place. You don't look all that tight. I don't know though, maybe I'll just have to get a feel for myself."

"You're not touching me.."

"I wouldn't think of it." Orochimaru answered, again grabbing a handful of Neji's hair and lifting him upward from the seat. "Get out of my sight, head to your room. You might want to bring Uchiha with you, warn him about tommorow night."

Neji was begginning to think cutting his hair off might not have been such a good idea, it was still getting pulled a lot.

-

"Neji, there's not very much to brush.." Sasuke stated, though still continuing to run the brush through the other's hair. The Hyuuga couldn't seem to bring himself to do it on his own, it was too short now and he couldn't bare to have the brush stop before his jaw line.

"I don't want any tangles.."

"If there was a tangle in _your_ hair, I'm sure the world would be ending." Sasuke set down the brush, crawling in front of Neji on the bed before laying back with his head on the other's lap. "What did you want to tell me about earlier? After dinner."

"Oh.. that.." Neji's tone was dark and dread-filled, Sasuke could tell whatever it was wasn't something good. It probably had everything to do with whatever Orochimaru had said or done to him in his 'office'.

The Hyuuga ran his fingers through Sasuke's soft black hair, maybe.. just maybe, he could get to Sasuke before that man did. "Orochimaru said.. he said that tommorow.. he's selling you. He said it was because men wouldn't want me, now that I cut my hair."

Neji could see the fear, the hurt in the dark eyes. Dammit, this was all his fault. He'd cut his hair, he'd fucked up and now Sasuke was paying for it. "I'm sorry, Sasuke.. This is my fault, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I would have done the same thing in your position.." The younger teen offered, sitting up before placing himself carefully in Neji's lap. He rested his chin on the Hyuuga's shoulder, his arms snaking around his waist.

"But.. I don't want.. _him_.. to have your virginity.. I don't even want him to _touch_ your virginity.."

"Well... What can we do about it? I mean, whether we like it or not, its gonna happen, right?"

Neji sighed, the younger teen wasn't going to like this.. "That's not true.. I mean, there is _one_ way we could keep him from getting your virginity.."

He guessed that Sasuke understood when he received the reply. "Do it.."

"We'll get caught." The brunette stated, though not stopping his hands from slipping into the back of Sasuke's shirt. "I'm not even sure I know how.." Well.. he knew the steps, and the process, he just didn't really know how to make it feel good for the both of them.

"We'll figure it out." Sasuke whispered, burying his face in the Hyuuga's neck. He was a little worried about this whole thing, he hoped Neji knew what he was doing. He sure as hell wasn't up for a lot of pain tonight, he didn't want to already be sore if what was going to happen tommorow actually happened. But, it would make Neji feel better about the whole thing.. so..

Nodding, Neji scooped the younger teen up in his arms, carefully laying him back against the mattress. He could tell Sasuke was nervous, and it only made him hesitant. But it would make Sasuke feel better about the whole thing.. so..

Ignoring every mental protest he had, Neji carefully pulled up the edges of Sasuke's shirt, sliding it over the pale teen's head. His fingers worked at the button on the Uchiha's pants, and before he even got them undone, the door flew open, causing both boys to jump and look at who it was.

"Hyuuga, come with me." Orochimaru demanded, malice laced in his words. "Now."

Giving an apologetic glance towards Sasuke, Neji climbed from the bed, letting his fingers run over the pale abs before he made his way over to the dark-haired man. Fingers tangled into his hair, pushing him out into the hallway. He kept his mouth shut.

"Did you think I didn't have any idea what you might have been planning? Hyuuga, I know how you work. I know your weakness already, boy."

Neji didn't recognize the room he was being dragged to. It was dark, and he could tell he wasn't going to like what went on in there.

"Haven't I taught you sex is not something you want? I would have thought Momochi-san would have _pounded_ that into you.. I guess you're just stubborn. But we can fix that."

We? Neji hoped nothing bad was going to happen to him.

"Kabuto, deal with him. You should know what to do."

The gray-haired teen stood from his bed. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru gave Neji a push, and as soon as the fingers were out of his hair, the Hyuuga rubbed the back of his skull, as if checking for a tender spot. He didn't like having other people touch his hair. The door behind him slammed, and he heard it lock. The lock more or less confirmed to him what was going to happen.

"I must say, Hyuuga-san, I never thought I'de see you in here. I knew you were rebellious, but I didn't think you'de do something for him to have _me_ deal with you." Kabuto stated, making his way to where the pale teen stood. "Hm.. I did like your hair longer. This won't be as fun to pull." His fingers gripped the short hair, tugging Neji towards himself until there noses were almost touching.

"I see you've gotten contacts. What happened? Did Orochimaru's heavy breathing keep fogging the glasses up?"

Kabuto glared hard. "Watch your mouth, you're in my hands now."

"I don't give a fuck what you do to me. You don't matter anyway.." The grip in his hair tightened, before he was pulled forward again; Kabuto moved out of the way, his foot moving in front of Neji, tripping him. Neji's chin hit the floor, reopening the wound from the previous night. He tensed, this all wouldn't be so bad for him if people just wearn't so rough. It wasn't even worth fighting, Kabuto would just tell Orochimaru, and then he'd just get it twice as bad.

A foot connected with his side, and Neji instinctivly curled up, coughing slightly. The same foot hit him again, and he tried to push himself away, only to be kicked again. This wasn't fair, he hadn't even done anything yet.. He was only planning on it. Absently, despite the fact that he was being kicked to the point where he couldn't breathe, he thought of Sasuke, hoping the pale boy wasn't going through the same treatment as he was in a different room somewhere.

The kicking stopped, and the collar of his shirt was grabbed. He was jerked upward and shoved again, though this time he landed on a mattress. He felt a knee pressing into his back, another sliding between his legs. "Remind me to tell Orochimaru-sama about your noise levels."

Neji didn't even bother fighting as his shirt was pushed up, his arms forced over his head and the material pulled off afterwards. The shirt was dropped to the floor and he felt Kabuto's knees sink into the mattress on either side of his hips.

"Turn over." The older teen commanded, his voice stern. Neji didn't disobey, he'd take the punishment, arguing only made it worse.

The muscles in his stomach tightened when Kabuto's hands unfastened his pants, his eyes closed when they were pulled down to his knees. The air in the room was cold on his bare skin, he didn't like that feeling too much. The older teen shifted around a bit, and Neji felt himself being nudged to turn _back _over. "Make up your fucking mind.." He muttered, though still complying to the unspoken order.

He felt a hand being pushed between his legs, seperating his thighs. A hardness pressed at his entrance, and he bit his lip. He already knew what it felt like, so there was no use in preparing himself. "I'll have to thank Orochimaru-sama for allowing me this pleasure."

"You do that.." Neji sucked in his breath as the older teen forced himself in, and he wondered if the gray-haired boy had some kind of lubrication around.. Not that it would do any good, he just thought things would move easier.

The thrusts hurt more than last time, he wasn't sure why. He doubted Kabuto was.. bigger in size than that other man, maybe that Momochi guy had done some damage to him. The harder the older teen pushed, the more in burned, and Neji was sure he'd explode any second. For a minute, he thought getting caught was a better idea, he didn't want to put Sasuke through this. Though he'd be gentle, he knew it would still hurt pretty damn bad.

--

Neji winced as he was pushed back on the floor of his bedroom. "Sa-...Sasuke?" He whispered into the dark room, his eyes hadn't yet adjusted. He couldn't see a bit.

"He's not back yet.." A voice came from a corner in the room, it's owner sounded like he was crying.

The Hyuuga fumbled blindly for the lamp on his small table in the room, turning the knob once he found it. He glanced to the corner where he'd heard the voice, seeing a boy curled up in a blanket, his shocking blonde hair standing out. "Who are you?" Neji asked, slowly moving over towards him.

"I'm Naruto.. What about you, what's your name?" Came the reply, the boy looked like he hadn't talk to anybody in a while.

"I'm Neji.. Where did they take Sasuke?"

"Some man came and got him, he'll be back in the morning.."

Neji whispered a curse, even with the punishment, he'd still intended on his plans. Now it was too late..

--

(A.N, so we go a new guy!! Sasuke and neji are OOC, I know.. but get over it.. I think I'm gonna have sasuke not be too bothered by the whole whoring about thing, but it'll break Naruto.. either that, or the other way around.. gimmie yer ideas guys, plz -hearts and love hearts and love-)


	3. Need to be strong

**This chapter will have more violence that the last two, so if those disturbed you in any way, shape, or form, do not complain to me.. I warned you. This chapter will consist of flashbacks in the form of a few lines of paragraphs and will be in italics**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

I failed to mention in the first few chapters that were they live is an old hotel Orochimaru owns, its kind of run down but still has running water and stuff..

**All the Wrong Places: Chapter 3: Need to be Strong**

"Neji?" Whispered a soft voice in his ear, as said Hyuuga slept deeply under a warm blanket. "Neji..?" The voice sounded pleading, vaugly familiar but not so familiar that Neji would wake up to pay attention to him.

"Neji.. Sasuke's back.. He told me to wake you up.." _Sasuke.._ The name was enough to make the Hyuuga open his eyes, glancing up to meet blue eyes and blonde hair and a smile so bright, it burned.

Neji sat up, reaching for a ponytail holder on his table and instictivly reaching for the mid-back length hair that should have been there. Only when he went to pull it up did he remember cutting it all off, and he winced at the lack of comfort his hair now gave him.

"Where is he?" Neji asked, stepping from the bed and slipping on a shirt that had been carelessly discarded the night before. The light coming from the small window was bothering him, and he moved over to it, pulling down the black shade. Besides, that kid in here seemed to be _glowing_ enough to light the whole room. "Excuse me.." He muttered, stepping past the kid identified as Naruto to move over to his mirror. He didn't seem to notice that his question had gone unanswered, and it didn't matter, becuase Sasuke walked through the door.

"Neji?" The dark-haired boy whispered softly, kicking off his shoes. "Can I take a bath?" He asked, carefully walking over to where Neji sat.

_Sasuke cried out, loudly, as he felt the skin on his back scraped against the cement, hands tangling into his hair to jerk him back off the floor. The backs of his thighs soon met the same treatment as he was pushed down the last two steps of a case of stairs. _

"Sure.. Do you want some hot water?"

Sasuke nodded, letting his arms wrap around Neji. "Don't touch my back.." He warned softly, in a whisper as he felt the older teen move to return the embrace.

_A foot pressed against the raw skin on his back, pushing roughly so that from his sitting position at the foot of the stairs, he fell forward, the skin of his knees spliting open on impact. _

"Why not? What happened?" He asked, carefully pulling up the back of Sasuke's shirt. Apparently, the Uchiha had gotten it worse than he had.. "Here, lets take your shirt off.." And Neji gently pulled the material over the dark haired boy's head. "Go lay down until the tub is full.. I'll go get something for your back, okay?"

Sasuke nodded again, walking over to the bed and laying down on his stomach. His knees were still raw and sore, but it was better than laying on his back and making _that _hurt more..

"What happened to you're back?" The kid from before asked, almost tempted to touch it and see if he could feel how much it hurt.

"I got pushed.." Sasuke answered.

_"Why the fuck can't you stand up?"_

_"Because you keep pushing me.." He answered as he tried again to stand up, fully expecting to be pushed down again. But he wasn't pushed. He was grabbed by his arm, and picked up, only to be moved a few feet and dropped onto a bed, which he could feel already sticking to his raw back. _

Neji slipped back into the room, having obtained an ointment from Kabuto that the gray-haired teen said would help heal and stop pain. The Hyuuga had no reason to believe Kabuto was lying to him, and despite what had happened, he had some reason to trust him. But if this put Sasuke in more pain, he'd kill Kabuto. Painfully.

The white-eyed teen turned the knob on the tub, beginning to fill it with warm water. He walked slowly over to the bed where Sasuke was laying, carefully letting his fingers trace over the pale skin on his face. "You okay?" He asked, noting the empty look in the dark eyes.

"I'm sore, but.. I'm okay, I guess.."

Neji couldn't understand how Sasuke was holding up like this, especially with the evident violence he'd gone through.

_Sasuke wasn't crying. He couldn't cry, not if he had to be strong for Neji. Crying was a sign of weakness, and he had to be strong._

"Can you help me sit up? The back of my legs are like this, too.."

Neji nodded, and carefully slid his hands under Sasuke's chest, helping him onto his knees.

_"Get on your fucking knees, whore.. Do what I paid for.."_

And for a second, Sasuke saw Zabuza standing there, instead of Neji, but he blinked and it was the same teen he wanted it to be. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Sasuke moved to the tub, Neji carefully pulling off his shorts and boxers before helping into the warm water.

Sasuke drew in his breath to keep from screaming at how bad the water hurt his legs and back, but if he screamed, he wouldn't seem strong, like he needed.

Neji picked up the small wash cloth they used, pouring a small amout of the blue shower gel they were allowed onto the white material. "Tell me if this hurts, okay?" Carefully, and gently, the Hyuuga moved the cloth over Sasuke's back.

Since his face was wet and tears would easily be disguised, Sasuke let himself cry a little bit. Besides, this whole 'strong' thing wasn't going to work, that was obvious. At least with the way his back, legs and whole body hurt. A string or something on the cloth must've caught on his skin, because he felt a sharp pain near his shoulder blade, and he gasped, instictivly pushing himself away from Neji's hand.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I hurt you.." Neji changed his mind about this, instead just squeezing some foam from the cloth into his hand and softly rubbing his hand over the younger male's back. His hand was much softer than that rag anyway.

A few minutes later, after Sasuke's bath was finished, Neji was carrying the smaller, naked body over to the bed, laying him down on his stomach. "Relax, okay? This is probably gonna hurt more than the bath." He explained as he sat between Sasuke's knees.

The Hyuuga reached for the tube of ointment Kabuto had given him, and pulled off the cap, squeezing a fair amount onto his fingers. "Ready?" He asked, softly beginning to rub in the clear gel over the raw skin. He could feel Sasuke jump every now and then when something must have been sensative. Neji could feel the friction produced from the ointment and the rubbing, it kind of gave the skin a sticky feeling, which couldn't have been comfortable.

The backs of Sasuke's legs wearn't near as bad, but neither of them wanted to risk infection. His legs, also, wearn't in near as much pain as Neji covered them in the ointment.

The Uchiha found himself falling asleep a few minutes later, as the older teen helped him into his underwear and shorts, leaving his shirt off so his back could dry. Sasuke lay his head down on Neji's shoulder, absently crawling into the other's lap.

-

"Is the medicine helping him?" Kabuto asked Neji, pretending to not have hurt any of the males in the room. "It should be helping with the pain a little, and keeping away infection."

"I think so.." Neji answered, wondering what Kabuto cared for. "Though his back will stop hurting, it won't change what happened to him.. Or me.. Or anybody here, for that matter."

"I'll keep him busy.. and you can finish what you got in trouble for." And that was all Kabuto said before he exited the room, true to his word and heading for Orochimaru.

The Hyuuga had no idea what the gray-haired teen had meant by keeping Orochimaru busy, but he had some hint that Kabuto wasn't happy with it. Which of course meant, without feeling guilty, Neji couldn't _not _sleep with Sasuke.

The pale eyed teen quickly made his way back to his room, his hands shaking as he pushed open the door. He knew for a fact Naruto was out and about doing chores and wouldn't be back for another hour or so. It wouldn't take that long.

Before he even got a chance to explain to Sasuke his plans, Kabuto was entering the room.

"You can't right now.. He's talking with people, so I can't distract him. You'll get caught." The older teen explained, a hint of an aplogetic tone hidden in his voice.

Only Neji caught it.

-

**Sorry this chappie was so short, but here it is!!! Um, I think the shortness was neccesary, didn't want to start on -beeps out new characters name- yet, since -beeps out sex so you don't know who he/she may be-, it's a whole new subject and having -beep- there would make -beeps out present characters name since it would give it away- upset to have -beep- there. -beep beep be beep beep boop beep- **


End file.
